Akaashi's Child
by Jiyuui
Summary: This is a Reader x Akaashi story. Comment if you want another Reader x Haikyuu Character story!


This is a Reader x Akaashi fanfic

Wednesday's was your most favorite time. Honestly, you get to spend more time with your little boy, Hituya. He inherited Akaashi's eyes, hair, and personality. As he enherited your soft, gentle look, and beautiful face. Hituya was a quiet child, but got along perfectly with Kuroo's little girl, Gingi. Sometimes you and Bokuto joke about Hituya and Gingi getting in a relationship with eachother, which earns you both a glare from Kuroo because he's overprotective, and a glare from Akaashi because he doesn't like you socializing too much with Bokuto. You two sneer and laugh.

Hituya was waddling around the house, he was 1 now! You and Akaashi are SO proud! Akaashi is currently at practice. You are currently cooking food then Hituya then tugs on your apron asking you "Ma... Gin-gee?" You smile and nod. "Yes, Gingi will be coming here, so is Kuroo and Papa!" You lean down and ruffle his adorable, small black hair. He smiles warmly at you. He waddles away again.

After a bit, he tugs on your apron again, asking for your phone by pointing at it. He wants to call Akaashi, you already understand Hituya as your own best friend you had for years. You hand him your phone quickly, paying back attention to the food you are currently cooking.

The phone dials. How did Hituya even know Akaashi's phone?! Or was it because he also inherited Akaashi's quick learning? You can't answer it by yourself. Akaashi picks up. "Hello?" Akaashi says in his normal tone. "Pa-pa!" Hituya sounds happy. You can't help but smile. "HITUYAAAAA!!!! OH MY GOD!! LOOK AT THIS CHILD!! SO CUTE! I WANNA PINCH HIS CHEEKS!!" You hear Bokuto scream on the phone. "Please don't Bokuto-San." Akaashi says calmly. You can't help but snicker.

"(name), I know your listening! Come on! (Name)! Look at your beautiful husband!" You also head Kuroo say. You hear Gingi in the background yelling "DAADAAA!!!" You smile. You finish making the meal and look at your phone, ruffling Hituya's adorable black hair. "Hi Akaashi!" You smile warmly. "Awhhhh.. I'm jealous of Akaashi! He gets to have an adorable child and a wife!" You hear Bokuto pout. You giggle. "Hi (name) how's Hituya being?" Akaashi says. Bokuto jumps on Akaashi, causing him to fall and the his phone falling down with his grip. Hituya then becomes excited and pretends to fall down with the phone in his hands. You laugh. "Gah! Bokuto, please..." You hear Akaashi plead for his freedom. Then you see Kuroo on top of them, making a big 'oof'. Hituya smiles with his warm features. You ruffle his hair saying "Hituya is being a good boy, come over soon! The food is ready!" Bokuto becomes excited now "CAN I COME OVER TOO?!" His eyes are literal stars right now. You nod happily. "We always welcome Guests!" You say. You hear Akaashi grumbling. "Ah! Akaashi! Don't feel so down! We can spend time together as a family on Saturday!" You exclaim quickly to set his mood to happy again.

Hituya jumped on your leg wanting to talk to Akaashi. You hand Hituya your phone. "Pa-Pa!!" Hituya exclaims happily, you see Akaashi smile. Bokuto is freaking out. "Hi Hituya, be a good boy now. Okay? I'll come home soon! I need to go back to practice." You don't hear Hituya say a word. Instead you see huge tears shaped like pearls drop down Hituya's face, Akaashi panics. "Uhhh..." Akaashi gazes at you in the background for guidance, you shrug and hug Hituya, wiping his tears. You can already tell Akaashi wants a hug too. "Now, now. Hituya, papa is gonna come home soon. Hang up and let him work hard for you! Say 'bye papa! Fighting!'" You motivate Hituya that way everytime. He feels better and his tears stop falling. "B-b-bye Pa-Pa.." Hituya raises his small, fragile fist and says fiercely, "Fighting!!" Hituya smiles. Akaashi waves and hangs up.

MEANWHILE

Akaashi is completely still after he hangs up.

Bokuto: Akaashi is plotting to go home. I bet it.

Kuroo: He has the "I'm plotting something right now" face.

Kenma: I bet he's just trying to figure out how to make time go faster.

Bokuto, Kuroo, and Kenma are surprised to hear Akaashi's next words.

Akaashi: I'm going home early. Goodbye. I'll be back tomorrow.

Akaashi picks up his bag and leaves, Bokuto running behind him.

 **6 PROUD YEARS LATER**

Hituya has beautiful facials now. He has a completely beautiful face (inherited by you), and beautiful hair, and eyes (inherited by Akaashi). Akaashi has taught Hituya at the age of 7 how to play Volleyball, and can now bring you and Hituya to practice. You and Hituya watch Akaashi proudly set a ball to Bokuto. You clap whenever Akaashi sets it perfectly and Bokuto gets past Kuroo. You and Akaashi later realized he can control his emotions perfectly, can learn something quickly, and loves to try and play volleyball. Hituya gets up and asks if he can try something. You don't know what it is, so you and Akaashi both have confused looks, but nod at Hituya that you approved. Hituya steps on the court. "Bokuto! Can I set for you!?" Hituya asks proudly. Akaashi is stunned. Bokuto is shaking... after a moment of silence, Bokuto screams "YES!!" He picks up Hituya and hugs him proudly. "I KNEW YOU'D BE ALMOST LIKE AKAASHI!!" Bokuto exclaims. You giggle.

After 2 minutes, Bokuto calms down and Akaashi sits next to you. "What do you think he's gonna do? He's pretty tall, I think 4'9 by now?" You giggle at his inaccurate estimatation. "He's 4'5, nice estimations." You giggle. He pushes you playfully, smiling. You and Akaashi pay back attention, you see the ball being given to Hituya. Hituya smirks in a very scary way. It's insanely scary. You shudder. Hituya tossed it like Akaashi, you look confused, Akaashi smiles proudly. You finally figure out that Akaashi has been teaching Hituya how to toss when you weren't looking. You push him playfully and say "If you're gonna teach him, at least tell me!" You giggle. He smirks. Hituya tossed it perfectly to Bokuto, Bokuto got pass Kuroo's block. "WHATTTT?! MY LITTLE DUDE!! HOW?!" Bokuto screams. Hituya smirks and says "I got some lessons, but I'm never telling you from who!"

 **10 YEARS LATER**

You've become older now, but you and Akaashi still have young looking faces. Hituya grew up to 5'10 and he's 17. He has a softer face now, and beautifully flowing black hair. He has beautiful black eyes. You and Akaashi are proud he went to Fukurodani and joined the Volleyball club. Hituya has become the setter, Akaashi pats Hituya's head every time he comes home and smiles at him. Hituya has completely gained full control of his emotions now. "Mom! Dad! I'm heading to school!" You hear him yell. "Hituyaaa! Don't forget our goodbye kisses!" You yell. He comes over and kisses you and Akaashi on the forehead. He smiles and waves. He closes the door. You smile. "My, you've grown him into a young mature man." You say playfully. "Pffttttt..." You hear him say.


End file.
